


Monster Positive

by thomasclementine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Pre-Slash, Senny, sambenny - Freeform, sennywritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasclementine/pseuds/thomasclementine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, Dean, and Kevin all have plans for the weekend of Halloween, leaving Sam and Benny alone in the bunker after Sam successfully pulls him out of Purgatory.<br/>~<br/>"It wasn’t until Dean had stormed into Sam’s room and said “Cas is forcing me to go to California with him next weekend for some honey festival. Can you believe that?” and Sam had affirmed that yes, he could definitely believe that and no, he was perfectly content to stay home in the bunker, thanks, did he remember that Halloween must be coming up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Positive

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be my contribution to the sennynetwork's October writing challenge! I didn't mean for it to be so long, it just sort of happened. Feedback is appreciated!<3

The days of October flew by as the leaves fell from the trees Benny walked through on his weekend hikes, and crunched under Sam’s sneakers during his morning run. 

No one living in the bunker had really remembered that Halloween was right around the corner, simply because none of them were particularly fond of the holiday. Sam and Dean were still haunted by their dysfunctional every-day-is-Halloween childhood. Castiel didn’t understand how the holiday had morphed from its’ Pagan roots to the commercialized childrens’ celebration it had become. 

Kevin had been burnt out on the holiday for years because it happened to be his mother’s favorite when he was growing up, and they had celebrated outrageously every year. Benny had a great sense of humor, but not great enough to consider celebrating the fact that he was considered a Halloween monster in real life.

It wasn’t until Dean had stormed into Sam’s room and said “Cas is forcing me to go to California with him all next weekend for some honey festival. Can you believe that?” and Sam had affirmed that yes, he could definitely believe that and no, he was perfectly content to stay home in the bunker, thanks, did he remember that Halloween must be coming up. He had thought it was a strange time of year to schedule a honey festival when he had been at Stanford and gone with Jessica and her friends.

However, it wasn’t until Kevin made plans to leave the bunker and hang out with his mom Halloween weekend (after she had hinted on the phone for the third time that the holiday was coming up) that Sam started to feel a little pathetic. Holiday or not, it was starting to look like him and Benny were just going to be floating around the quiet bunker all weekend, and something about that idea seemed strange. Sam had recently become more comfortable with the vampire, so much so that they could joke around and even sometime go on hikes together, but they had never spent an extended time alone together because someone else was always home. 

Sam  could feel his anxiety bubbling up as the weekend grew closer, especially when he saw how calm and cool Benny had remained. Just like every day, he took hikes, read in the library, cooked, sewed or knitted (something he refused to let Dean tease him about), and helped Cas with the gardening. Cas had recently recruited Sam to help with the budding stems as well. With the bunker empty for the weekend, it would be up to just him and Benny to keep everything alive.

He woke up on Friday morning, handed a half-asleep Dean a thermos of coffee as he was practically being dragged out the door by an exuberant Cas, and hugged Kevin good bye before going out for his morning run. By the time he got back, Benny was already quietly and carefully tending to the plants, whistling a tune that Sam didn’t recognize. He joined wordlessly and in less than half an hour, they were done. Sam smiled in Benny’s direction and received a small smile and nod back before he left to his bathroom, with the realization that his favorite thing about Benny was his calm, caring nature when it came to the things he loved. 

Sam fell into a book he had just started after he showered and didn’t see Benny again until the late afternoon, when the smell of something mysterious and wonderful dragged him out of his room and into the kitchen. Benny smiled that same smile when he handed Sam a bowl of warm, thick soup, and again when he quipped about not knowing how to cook for just two. They had enough leftovers to last a week.

Sam fell asleep watching a Civil War documentary that night. Benny turned the tv off and covered Sam with a soft, warm quilt before going to bed himself, leaving a glass of water for Sam to find in the morning. Waking up to hard evidence that someone cared about him made Halloween morning start off better than Sam had possibly hoped.

He decided to make breakfast for the both of them, seeing as how with both Dean and Benny living in the house no one else had gotten time in the kitchen to make meals in months. Besides, Sam thought Benny deserved to be taken care of as well. By the time he woke up, Sam had already managed a tall stack of waffles staying warm in the oven. Benny practically beamed when he was handed a plate of covered in strawberries and blueberries. Sam knew he wasn’t the best chef by a long shot, but Benny didn’t comment, simply murmuring an appreciative “Delicious. Thank you, cher” before collecting all the dishes to clean them. Sam blushed furiously at the praise and unexpected term of endearment. Other than Dean’s “Sammy”, no one had given him something like it in a long time.

Because the weekend was going so smoothly, Sam worked up the courage to ask for something he had been hoping for since everyone else in the bunker had announced they were leaving. He wandered into Benny’s room  a few hours after lunch and watched for a moment as the vampire deftly stitched up a pair of pants Cas had ripped accidently on a hunt. By the time he got back from California, they would be good as new.

“Hey, Benny.. Do you want to do something tonight? I mean, we don’t have to go anywhere. I know it’s Halloween. But maybe we could watch a few movies or something?”

Sam stopped himself short, aware that his case of nerves would lead him to rambling, but Benny simply said “Love to. Just give me a little while to finish up this job. I don’t know how that angel destroys clothes this badly..”

Sam grinned at the comment and quickly left the room, happy but also confused at how it could possibly be more nerve wracking to spend time with a vampire he lived with every day and pulled out of Purgatory single handedly, than to face up whatever other supernatural being who happened to be out for his blood any day of the week.

By the time Benny was done with his work, Sam had set up his laptop and a projector and pulled up his first choice. He had to explain to Benny three times the premise behind ‘Sharknado’, and even then the vampire looked befuddled. It was worth it to see his reaction to the ridiculously over the top final scene, though.

Sam’s next choice was Halloweentown, an old kids movie he watched year after year with Dean in motel rooms during the month of October. He’d hoped Benny would appreciate it for how monster positive it was, and he wasn’t disappointed, even if the plot and special effects were hopelessly cheesy.

By the time the third movie of the night was starting, the popcorn was long gone and both men were curled up in a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor like kids, fighting to stay awake even though it wasn’t really so late. They didn’t succeed, and woke up nine hours later to a happy Castiel popping both himself and Dean back into the bunker. Cas didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary about their sleeping arrangements, immediately launching into explaining to Sam the functions of a bee farm and the importance of pollination as Benny simply rolled over and went back to sleep in their makeshift nest of blankets. Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam from behind Cas, who simply shrugged, feigning innocence since there was nothing else he could do. Maybe Dean wouldn’t bring it up, but he was smart and it was only a matter of time before he would figure it out, Sam reasoned. Now all he had to do was figure out how to tell Benny that he had a big fat high school crush on him.

It turns out, he didn’t need to worry at all. Benny beat him to the punch ten hours later with a heating blanket and a bowl of his favorite dessert.


End file.
